See You Around – C
by SpecificObsession
Summary: Caroline załamuje się po zerwaniu z Tylerem. Pewnego dnia decyduje się wykorzystać radę Eleny - zrobić coś, o czym myślała od dawna - i wyrusza w podróż do Nowego Orleanu. Co z tego wyniknie? One - Shot po 5x05, możliwe że zostanie zamieniony w regularną historię.


Po zerwaniu z Tylerem Caroline załamała się. Przez dwa tygodnie praktycznie nie opuszczała pokoju i nie rozmawiała z nikim. Elena próbowała wszystkiego, by wytrącić przyjaciółkę z odrętwienia. Raz zaproponowała, że zadzwoni do Lockwooda. Blondynka ożywiła się i gorąco zaprotestowała. Tak Gilbert dowiedziała się o ich zerwaniu.

Codziennie rozmawiała z Forbes. Namawiała ją, by wyrwała się na kilka dni z college'u, zrobiła coś, na co zawsze miała ochotę, pojechała gdzieś. I tak, słuchając jej, w głowie Care rysował się pewien plan. Pewnego dnia, gdy jej przyjaciółka opuściła pokój na cały dzień, spakowała się, wsiadła do samochodu i zadzwoniła do pewnego Pierwotnego.

Następnego dnia była już w Nowym Orleanie. Stała przed barem i z konsternacją wpatrywała się w drzwi, zastanawiając się czy wejść do środka. Dziesięć minut wcześniej właśnie tutaj podwiózł ją Elijah, oznajmiając że Klaus jest w środku. Jednak tutaj, stojąc na ulicy, Caroline zaczynała dostrzegać, jak zły był jej plan. Chciała pokazać swojemu byłemu chłopakowi, że nie jest beznadziejna, chciała ostrzec Mikaelsona. W pewien sposób chciała się też przekonać, czy dziwną pustkę, która pojawiła się na początku wakacji dało się załatać obecnością pewnego ekscentrycznego blondyna.

W końcu podjęła decyzję. Na jej ustach pojawił się uśmiech, którego jakoś nie potrafiła się pozbyć. Złapała za klamkę i otworzyła drzwi baru. Pierwszą osobą, którą dojrzała, był Niklaus. Wyglądał inaczej w jeansach i skórzanej kurtce, z kącikami ust lekko uniesionymi. Przez krótką chwilę dziewczyna pomyślała, że ją zauważył. Później dostrzegła siedzącą tuż obok kobietę. Była człowiekiem, nawet stąd Caroline mogła wyczuć zapach jej krwi.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuła jakieś dziwne uczucie w piersi. Było jej znajome, nawet za bardzo. Czyżby była zazdrosna? Mogła się spodziewać, że przez pięć miesięcy pobytu w Nowym Orleanie, Niklaus Mikaelson znajdzie sobie jakąś dziewczynę. Z drugiej strony, nieznajoma była człowiekiem. Mogła być po prostu przekąską, ale swobodne zachowanie tej dwójki wskazywało na odrobinę inne wytłumaczenie. Blondynka nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Podejść tam czy może opuścić bar, wrócić do rezydencji, zabrać swoje rzeczy i pojechać z powrotem do college'u, jako że cała ta wyprawa do NO była jakimś wariackim pomysłem? Po prostu stała. Może i stałaby tam długo, gdyby nie jakiś mężczyzna. Idąc, potrącił ją swoim wypchanym, zawieszonym na ramieniu plecakiem. Torebka Care upadła na podłogę. Schyliła się, by ją podnieść, a nieuważny człowiek zrobił to samo. Wręczył jej torbę.

- Przepraszam – obdarzył ją uśmiechem.

- Nic się nie stało – odpowiedziała cicho, lekko unosząc kąciki ust. A później, nie obracając się w stronę baru opuściła lokal, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że Klaus usłyszał jej głos i podniósł się, chcąc się upewnić że to naprawdę ona.

Tymczasem Forbes wyszła na zewnątrz i rozjerzała się. Nie do końca wiedziała, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Głupio jej było dzwonić do Elijah, szczególnie że miał w planach jakieś spotkanie. Przyjeżdżając do Nowego Orleanu Care liczyła, że razem z Nikiem pójdą do baru. Ona się upije i będą się dobrze bawić. A następnego dnia po prostu wyjedzie, wróci do swojego życia, pozbiera się, będzie uczennicą i przyjaciółką.

- Caroline ? - wampirzyca usłyszała ten zniewalając głos z brytyjskim akcentem. Obróciła się i z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że ich twarze dzieli jedynie kilka centymetrów. Mogła się odsunąć. Ale po użalaniu się nad sobą i wariacką wyprawą do nieznanego miasta nie była do końca pewna, czy właśnie tego chciała.

- Cześć – rzuciła. Miało wyjść beztrosnko, ale i tak jej głos zabrzmiał smutno.

- Co się stało? - pierwotny natychmiast spoważniał. Blondynka chciała powiedzieć coś na temat jego troszczenia się o nią i napomknąć o tajemniczej dziewczyne w barze, ale nie zrobiła tego. Nagle wydarzenia ostatnich tygodni zawaliły się na nią niczym lawina – wiadomość o śmierci Bonnie, amnezja Stefana, zerwanie z Tylerem. Mimo iż obiecała sobie, że będzie twarda jak skała, nie mogła zrobić nic innego jak wybuchnąć płaczem. Z jej ust poleciały łzy. Minęło zaledwie kilka sekund, zanim poczuła jak wpada w silne ramiona Mikaelsona.

- Stefan nic nie pamięta, Bonnie jest martwa – wyszeptała w pierś mężczyzny, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że doskonale ją słyszy. - A Tyler mnie zostawił.

Słysząc ostatnie słowa, Klaus zastygł. Przerwał głaskanie Care w głowę, po prostu zatrzymał się, jakby ktoś go zamienił w kamień. Później nagle się ożywił. Delikatnie odsunął od siebie dziewczynę. Teraz doskonale rozumiał, dlaczego jest taka zrozpaczona. Postanowił nie psuć jej i tak paskudnego humoru, więc zdecydował, że przełoży rozmowę o Lockwoodzie na później.

- A co sprowadza Cię tutaj? - spojrzał na jej potargane blond loki. Wampirzyca otarła łzy wierzchem dłoni i uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno.

- Sama nie wiem – odparła delikatnie. - Pomyślałam, że może... Że może mogłabym przyjechać do obcego miasta, upić się z tobą i zapomnieć o wszystkim – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. - Elijah powiedział mi o tym, że będziesz miał dziecko. A teraz zobaczyłam, że miałeś towarzystwo. Więc dotarło do mnie, że po prostu się spóźniłam.

- Nie musisz się nigdzie śpieszyć, jeśli chodzi o mnie, Caroline – odparł Mikaelson. Naprawdę pomyślała, że coś może go łączyć z Hayley lub Camille? Może i przespał się z wilkołaczycą, ale to był jeden błąd.

- Później pomyślałam, że może mogłabym być z tobą – wyjąkała. Pierwotny po raz kolejny zamarł, oczekując na ciąg dalszy. Czyżby w końcu uzyskał serce osoby, do której poczuł coś od czasów Tatii? - Gdybym nie była sobą, albo gdybyś ty nie był wielką, złą hybrydą. I dotarło do mnie, że się zmieniłeś. Przecież nam pomagałeś, mimo iż wszyscy wciąż mają Cię za tego złego. Ale z tobą nie walczą. Co nie zmienia faktu, że wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, gdy wyjechałeś. Ja też, ale w głębi duszy... - obydwoje zauważyli, że dziewczyna plecie bez ładu i składu.

- Caroline – wampir chciał spytać, czy wszystko w porządku.

- To po prostu zbyt wiele – mruknęła Forbes. A potem stanęła na palcach i go pocałowała. Pierwotny był tak zaskoczony, że przez ułamek sekundy po prostu stał. Później odwzajemnił pocałunek, delikatnie. I nagle coś się zmieniło. Dziewczyna stała się bardziej natarczywa, a całus brutalniejszy, jakby w jednej chwili zmieniła się w kogoś innego...

Niklaus odsunął blondynkę od siebie. Wyglądała inaczej. Jej twarz była pozbawiona wyrazu, a po łzach nie było śladu. Coś w jej pozycji przypominało mu Katherine.

- Czy ty właśnie...? - był zdezorientowany, nie pewny swojego osądu.

- Wyłączyłam człowieczeństwo? - uśmiechnęła się wrednie. - Tak.

- Caroline – po raz pierwszy od dawien dawna mężczyzna poczuł... Właśnie, co? Strach?

Blondynka odwróciła się, po czym ostatni raz spojrzała przez ramię.

- Do zobaczenia w pobliżu.

* * *

Tak właściwie jest to one - shot. Mój pierwszy, publikowany na . Ale jeśli komuś się spodoba, nie widzę przeszkód by zmienić to w normalne, kilkunasto/kilkudziesięcio rozdziałowe opowiadanie :)


End file.
